


【雷安】血王冠（13）

by Doriaethier



Category: AOTU World, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriaethier/pseuds/Doriaethier





	【雷安】血王冠（13）

　　每年的十一月到来年的三月都是猎狐的好季节，这项运动向来独得贵族宠爱。男士穿着骑装，率领仆从进入林地狩猎，女士们则随着他们或是骑马散步，或是坐在野湖边野餐。

　　艾美希斯特靠海也更南，当地贵族老爷们猎狐的时间也要更早。安迷修和雷狮一块入住提尔纳格后，别庄的大管家在为两人喊来裁缝时候，特意询问了一声需要多添置几身骑装吗。这个问题换回了安迷修的一个目光，而雷狮坐在沙发上翻看男仆银盘托上的信件，火漆印出的纹章最直接了当地表明了这封信件由谁寄出又是因为私交还是公务。老管家兢兢业业地观察雷狮那几乎没有幅度变换的嘴角，手上的鹅毛笔很难及时落下。

　　“不需要。”雷狮终于抬起头，看着不远处那个眼巴巴的老头卢锡安，他们家族世代供奉于提尔纳格别庄，而这个可怜的老头知道迟暮之年才头一回在自己看护的庄园里见到了主人。这座庄园空置了快六十年，因为理查德三世没有兄弟，所以这座给公爵的庄园很久没有迎来过新主人。卢锡安显然安逸太久，扛不住雷狮几乎理所当然的一瞥，这位可怜的老头哆哆嗦嗦地把笔挪到纸面又挪开，几次欲言又止想要劝说这位小主人，猎狐活动时候不添置新衣服是一件非常失礼的事——落拓人家才会这么干，穿着去年甚至很多年前的衣服会让人给你打上寒碜的标签。

　　卢锡安不得不将目光挪向了安迷修，像个惨兮兮的逃兵，终于找到了一根救命稻草。

　　安迷修坐在雷狮身边翻看自己那叠信，两个托盘里的信件几乎都是成双成对，没有哪家会老爷给雷狮寄出拜访信件而夫人却不给安迷修寄上一封。对上卢锡安目光时安迷修轻咳一声，雷狮瞥向他，安迷修用眼神示意雷狮好歹施舍一点注意力给那位可怜的老先生。

　　“如果你提前检查了我带来的东西，你就会发现我的物品清单里有今年新做的骑装。”雷狮还没说完，安迷修捏着鼻梁感到头疼，他觉得想让雷狮去体谅一个管家的为难实在是异想天开。

　　“你可以给他做。”雷狮指了指安迷修，示意卢锡安将这个记下。

　　“……”安迷修沉默了一会，似乎想要开口反驳什么，最后还是咽下了所有话，等着雷狮和卢锡安说完所有内容。先是几个男仆，随后老管家退了出去，两个相敬如宾坐在沙发上的家伙几乎是默契地朝两边倒去，安迷修抬了下腰摸了摸自己的脊椎，用那可怜的像是在撒娇的声音抱怨起来：“我已经感受不到我的腰在哪了……”

　　“我骑了一天马。”雷狮把屈膝搭在沙发上，支着胳膊翻着白眼望天花板，“下次我们可以换换，你骑马我坐马车。”

　　“你要穿着束腰坐马车吗？”安迷修乜了雷狮一眼，两人用眼角斜彼此，都像是在看不可理喻的敌人。安迷修抬手在空中笔画一下，仿佛在痛斥什么陈规陋俗那样，呛了雷狮一句：“我是说男士束腰？为什么你们王都人总能发明那么多奇奇怪怪的衣服零件。”

　　雷狮垂下眼皮，自然而然扫过了安迷修的腰，抬了下嘴角，笑得莫名让安迷修恼火。

　　“我还以为我需要侧坐骑马呢。”安迷修干巴巴地笑了一下，指出了之前雷狮对卢锡安的说辞，那些骑装想来也不会是裙子。他没有得到雷狮的正面回答，但是却克制不住心中每个角落里冒出来的窃喜，对面的人似乎还沉浸在自己的思绪里，安迷修等了一会，留给他的仍旧是沉默，他不由抬脚踢了一下雷狮脚后跟一下。

　　没有踢着，在他伸腿的瞬间，雷狮飞快抬脚，两条腿都挂上了沙发，垫着那些柔软的鸭绒枕头，毫无姿态地躺成一片。

　　“你没必要这么乖。”雷狮终于回了一句，他笑出声，对于安迷修按部就班的乖巧样说不出是喜欢还是讨厌，随后做出邀请：“你可以和我们一块打猎，坐在湖边野餐会无聊到疯。”

　　“亚历山大告诉我你十岁的时候就被阿伦德尔公爵带在身边，你们父子一块进山林打猎。”雷狮十指交叉放在腹部，合着眼漫无目的地乱说。他想到什么都直接说出口，没有什么逻辑可言。陡然听到自己兄长的名字安迷修还有些心虚，随后雷狮的话简直像是一把小刷子在他的心口乱挠，又好像有谁在他的胸口拧了一大把柠檬汁，弄得 这个其实离家还没有几个月的大男孩止不住的委屈。

　　“没有仆人帮忙驱赶猎物的那种，也没有一大群猎狗。”安迷修小声补充，他对于贵族社交季那浩浩荡荡聚众出行的狩猎非常嫌弃，那更多的就是一个炫耀财产与社交的场合，打猎不过是一个由头。会有一大群仆人进入树林驱赶礼物，将野鹿从密林中赶往贵族们的枪口下；还有那专门指使猎狗群的仆人，他们是领导着一支乌合之众的将领，忠诚地执行着贵族老爷们下达的任务。

　　“我知道，那很蠢。”雷狮合着眼能够听到对面家伙在窸窸窣窣地动，似乎从沙发上走了下来。他也没在乎更没有睁眼，用有些困倦的声音顺势说起：“这样都是为了安全，但是如果一定要将这个喊成狩猎，这的确很蠢。”

　　“我猎到过岩鹿，它们非常警觉，也跑得飞快。”安迷修的声音似乎靠近了一些，雷狮从喉咙里呼噜出一声应答，随后他感到安迷修做到了他这头。稍掀开眼皮，正好能够看到这个家伙坐在了沙发扶手上瞧他的样子，雷狮挑了一边眉毛，询问他怎么了。

　　“你看起来很累，而实际上今天我都在马车里睡觉。”安迷修说道一半顿住，极其小声地补上一句：“但挺直了背睡真的很累。”直接倒霉的就是他的腰。

　　“然而全部得到的不过是一堆废话。”雷狮想了下自己今天干了什么，听人扯皮以及看人扯皮——治安官像是赶不走的苍蝇在他耳边说些完全没有任何用处的信息，实际上他并不需要知道自己领地里今年要在哪里举办哪些庆典也不需要知道某某教堂在几百年前曾经有自己的祖先光临过，劈头盖脸的垃圾信息永远让人烦躁，而切实有用的那部分却永远不会出现。

　　“我真该留下他们喝杯茶，看在他们唱了一路的份上。”雷狮抬手勾住安迷修的束腰的带子，这个愚蠢的勒住了裤腰和衬衫的东西更像是一个偏宽的腰带，不过里面的确实打实地塞了鲸骨和铁丝。雷狮忽然反问：“你还能弯腰吗？”

　　“什么？”安迷修愣了一下，这个问题有些莫名其妙，轻声嘀咕一句：“也许我该试试。”他被雷狮的问题问得下意识摸了摸自己的肋骨，随后试探着朝下弯腰，立刻给卡在了半路，硬质的主要顶住了他的肋骨，再朝下弯让他感到有些胸闷。雷狮撇过头捂住嘴咳嗽两声，随后整个人蜷缩在沙发里，抱住枕头发出只有一些气音的笑。安迷修颇有点恼火地坐直，深呼吸两次强迫自己冷静，免得直接把雷狮甩下沙发。安迷修修摸到后腰的带子，粗暴地扯开，随手将这个糟心玩意丢到一边。他拧着眉毛看向雷狮想要，正要思考怎么兴师问罪，发现这家伙已经倒在沙发里，似乎快要睡着了。

　　“我没睡，但是我很累。”

　　在安迷修试探的手快要伸到面前的时候，雷狮出声打断，他觉得这两天自己有些反常的累，大概是被一群嗡嗡嚷嚷的家伙搞得脑壳疼，交接的事其实压根没有他的部分。他不过是坐在那张象征了最高指挥官的位置上，接过一群人递给他的权剑和勋章，然后象征性地问几句问题——在他的手下都是一群干了十几年的老油条，几乎所有涉及到核心的问题都会被避重就轻。如果我是他们我也懒得对一个十六岁的小破孩认真，雷狮想了一下笑出声，他闭着眼捉住了安迷修的手腕，两人僵持在半空，安迷修有些稀罕现下的情况，压低声音问道：“需要我把你抱进卧室再睡吗？”

　　安迷修等了一会没能等到回答，试探性地朝外抽自己的手腕，做足了心理准备生怕被一把拽回去的他真的抽出手腕后反而愣在了原地，雷狮的手顺势耷拉下来，安迷修不信邪地凑上去瞧了会，发现这家伙真的睡着了。

　　这让安迷修有些反常地担忧，自从遇到雷狮之后这家伙留给他的印象除了能折腾就是比正常人翻倍能折腾，还没出现过现在这种情况。脑海中闪过无数水土不服生病等等的症状，安迷修起身去拉了女仆的铃，喊了人过来给卧室的壁炉点火。

　　坐立不安地在雷狮身边呆了一会，安迷修恨不得掰着手指回想一下这家伙最近有发生过什么，理所当然没有得到任何的结论。

　　等到女仆生好了火铺好了被子，又顺从地退下给两人关好门。安迷修对着沙发上的人比划了一会，艰难地将自己的手臂穿过了这位王子殿下的膝弯，托住了后背。

　　等到抱起来的时候安迷修才感受到这家伙轻得有些莫名其妙。安迷修努力忍住自己想要在空气中掂一掂这家伙的冲动，告诉自己雷狮从小在王都娇生惯养轻一点很正常，比自己要轻也很正常。

　　将人抱回卧室塞进被子，安迷修坐在床沿有些不信邪地摸了摸这家伙的额头，似乎的确有些热，他低下头忍不住将额头往上贴，还没能蹭到一星半点，就被雷狮抬手抵住了额头。这下场面异常尴尬，安迷修做贼心虚飞快起身朝后退了两步，声音都有些走调：“你没睡？”

　　“……是什么给了你自信觉得这么大的动作都弄不醒我？”

　　雷狮顺着安迷修的动作摸了下自己的额头，他手心发凉，摸到的额头便有些发烫。用手背试了一会又觉得似乎没有什么问题，两人隔着冷凝的空气对视一眼，雷狮几乎有些打蔫地裹住被子，朝里卷了一会，整个人占满了偌大的床，随后爱搭理不搭理地指使着安迷修：“把床幔拉下来。”

　　半晌没有人搭理，安迷修连着往后退了几步，看着床上的雷狮把自己整个蜷成一团，不得不按捺下各种乱七八糟的心事，发挥自己作为年长者应有的担当。他欲盖弥彰地咳嗽两声，先把尴尬和不好意思掩饰得七七八八，义正言辞地反问：“你真的不需要喊医师吗？”

　　“……”雷狮没有搭理他。安迷修等了许久，只能劝自己说这家伙有睡着了，随后下了床帐，把整个卧室的空间都留给了这个不知道怎么回事的家伙。壁炉里的火烧得整个室内似乎都有些燥，安迷修离开后在待客厅坐了一会，最后秉持着良心邀了管家卢锡安的铃，同这位兢兢业业的老管家说了他小主人的情况后，安迷修才回到自己的卧室。

　　这个小插曲很快就被揭过，卢锡安找来的医师满口保证这位小殿下没有任何问题，强壮地就好像一头小狮子，休息够了就能下床撵鹿。安迷修都忍不住唾弃一句自己心里过度紧张，担心一个Alpha会因为舟车劳顿而病倒还不如先担心一下自己。

　　开春的猎狐来的很快，泰西郡的一群贵族老爷们恭候着新婚的公爵夫夫参与，安迷修骑上马背的时候感到了一丝不真实，他都快忘记上一次迈开腿上马是什么时候了——看了一眼周围优雅侧坐在马鞍上的姑娘们，安迷修莫名松了口气。雷狮在他身边调试火铳，用来打猎的枪金贵得像是艺术品，每位老爷身边都跟着三两个帮忙点燃火绳的男仆。安迷修结果雷狮递给自己的火绳枪，这个物件自发明以来并没有多长时间，却很快便风靡了整个上流社会，用弓箭狩猎都快要成为陈旧的历史，这年代如果你还不收藏两把能工巧匠制作的火绳枪，在猎狐或者秋猎的时候拿出来炫耀一把，不是你落伍了，便是你的家族没落了。

　　“你母亲送你的。”安迷修翻看一下枪面的浮雕，上面的鹰隼花纹有种不同于以列西亚斯风格的美感。雷狮勒住缰绳，距离他足够近后，两人坐在马背上贴在一块小声交谈。做样子也好，其他也罢，安迷修没有制止雷狮的行为，他看了眼雷狮手中的枪，发现和自己手里的几乎一模一样——这很奇怪，介于所有矜贵的贵族老爷们用的枪都是工匠特意定做的，上面雕刻的花纹与装饰绝对不会出现重复，这样两支一模一样的枪出现在雷狮手里就显得格外奇怪。

　　“是，实际上它们的射程不会有长弓远。”雷狮停顿一下，意识到安迷修发现了什么，也不作声。他撵着枪尾的火绳，沉默片刻，凑得更近，勾着嘴角用近似调情的口吻提醒着安迷修：“有人在看你。”

　　“？？？”这个提醒显然惊吓到了安迷修，他试图扭头观察四周，最后被雷狮揽住腰固定在了马鞍上，就好像这个家伙担心自己滑下马背一般。安迷修梗住脖子沉默了片刻，轻声反问：“我需要时刻跟在你身边吗？”

　　“不，你不用害怕，不是任何方的人。”雷狮笑出声，他收拢揽住安迷修腰的胳膊，力道反常地大，勒得安迷修感到一些钝痛。这家伙的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，借着他的掩饰扫视了在两人背后的所有人。随后雷狮用带了些鼻音的语气轻声说道：“夏佐家的菲奥娜。”

　　“谁？”安迷修搜刮完自己脑海中所有人的名字，没能意识到这位姑娘是谁。

　　“一个无足轻重的小角色。”雷狮的回答充满了个人风格，安迷修抬手想要狠狠揍一下这家伙的后脑勺，最后还是变成了一下轻拍。安迷修冷静了一会，手指穿过这家伙的发尾，碾了一会雷狮的头发丝。雷狮的头发有些长，在后脑勺用缎带系好，是典型的贵公子做派。和这家伙有些乖戾的脾气完全相反，雷狮的头发可以称得上细而柔软，像是什么名贵的织料。安迷修轻声说道，语气平淡：“你似乎认识所有人。”

　　“还行。”枕在他肩膀上的大男孩先是沉默，随后用一份称得上自得的语气夸耀：“我过目不忘。”安迷修笑出声，配合得夸奖了他一声：“厉害本事。”

　　雷狮起身的时候相当尽职尽责地吻了一下他的嘴角，作为回报，安迷修不得不端起公爵夫人的身份，挂着假笑吻过雷狮的嘴角。因为凑得够近，他能够闻到雷狮身上香薰的气味，像是海盐与潮水冲刷上岸的玫瑰，吹散在风中，并不怎么明显。

　　雷狮勒马后，那位泰西郡的郡长挥手示意男仆们可以进入树林驱赶猎物。数不清的猎狗在仆人们的驱赶下乱吠着冲入树林，安迷修拽住缰绳，瞥了眼雷狮，身边的人冲他露出一个再温柔也在程序化不过的笑容，安迷修迟疑了一会，看着这个家伙随着调转方向离开了自己身边。

　　犬吠的声音越发远去，树林上方四处都是飞起的野鸭和鹧鸪，安迷修能够听到巨大的枪响穿过层层树林传来，那些来不起飞到空中的野鸟直直摔进树林，很快就会有随从上前将它们捡起收好。

　　至于女眷这边？安迷修看了眼自己手中的枪，他觉得雷狮在耍自己——理所当然的他不可能跟着那群撒欢打猎的大男人们，而呆在一群柔柔弱弱甚至连上马都是侧坐的姑娘里，安迷修觉得自己开枪也许就能把马上上的贵妇人们吓到晕厥坠马。

　　进退不能的感觉糟透了。

　　挂着满脸假笑，安迷修慢吞吞地在树林外围骑着马散步，心里的恼意翻倍地升级。所有夫人小姐们三三两两缀在他的身边，再往后便是一群负责看护的随从们。安迷修捏住手里的缰绳同想要接过他手里缰绳，为他牵马的男仆对视许久，终于把这位勤勤恳恳履行职责的仆人给瞪退了。一群人漫无目的地在林子的草地散步，在看着几位夫人一扯马缰跑远后，安迷修终于确认了自己是可以全权操控自己的马跑向何处的，他几乎有些迫不及待地冲跟在身边的随从们挥手，逃兵似的朝树林里跑去。

　　碍于地形他没有跑多快，顶多只是扯着缰绳将在树林的最外层溜达了几步，在绕了一会后，安迷修叹了口气，回头望向远远缀在他身后的某位小姐，不太理解这位姑娘准备干什么。

　　“我想树林里还有马背上都不是一个适合自我介绍的对方。”相当冠冕堂皇的婉拒从他口中说出时，安迷修险些咬了自己舌头，这副装腔作势的模样让他一瞬之间想到了雷狮。大概是呆得久了，他觉得自己甚至连那尾音的起伏顿挫都学得没差几分。马背上的姑娘穿着沉闷的紫色绸缎长裙，款式介于新潮和守旧之间，勒着缰绳的模样有些紧张过度，在收到婉拒后似乎有些尴尬，她张嘴想要说些什么，最后还是抿紧了嘴，一声不吭地置气一样地跟在安迷修的身后。

　　两人安安静静不尴不尬地这么过了一段距离，安迷修正要回头说点什么，远处的犬吠似乎在飞速靠拢。这不是关键，倒是身后的马嘶与尖叫让安迷修头皮发麻，他回头瞬间就能瞧见不知从哪里的灌木丛炮弹一样冲出来的马鹿，巨大的头冠还有壮硕的身躯完全赶上了温驯的矮脚马。率先冲上前的撕咬猎物的犬群把那头可怜的小母马吓得够呛，它开始疯狂超前跑，安迷修就瞧着那个倒霉催的姑娘在马背上颠簸得像是风浪里的一叶孤舟，随时都有翻船的可能。

　　安迷修冷静得勒马回撤，他给超前疯跑的母马让开了一条道，那个姑娘看起来像随时会被抛飞出去的可怜虫，在发现安迷修后退后瞬间感到了绝望。

　　整个过程就像是个魔术表演，就连远远地跟着猎犬跑来的人群也没看清这个家伙怎么操作的。等到那匹矮脚马直直冲进灌木丛嘶叫着走远后，紫色长裙的姑娘惊魂未定地坐在了安迷修的马鞍上。她几乎是靠在了安迷修的怀里，瑟瑟发抖像是落水的鹌鹑，安迷修把缰绳交给她的时候甚至没能回神。

　　“请不要用力拽。”安迷修有些无奈地和这位姑娘互相扯了会马缰，强迫她放松下来不要扯绳子，不远处的马鹿都快要冲到面前，敦实的身形安迷修觉得即使面前有一片栅栏也全都会被掀飞。

　　“这可真是糟透了。”

　　安迷修把火绳枪也丢给这姑娘，让她拿稳，轻声嘀咕着摸出了挂在马背上的长弓与箭。

　　


End file.
